


Disillusionment

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I believe in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disillusionment

**D** isillusionment

He must be living in a realistic faerie story, a peasant falling in love with the Princess, with all those logical twists and turns that wrench her from his grasp just to seal her behind a curtain of glass ( _I believe in you_ ).

The curtain flutters every now and then, when he talks to his Princess, and her vital stats trip on themselves ( _I'm always listening_ ).

But he keeps forgetting, that beyond the curtain of glass and stasis fluid, the world is so very quiet ( _I'll be waiting_ ).

And maybe, just maybe, they'll make the curtain call together ( _maybe... I..._ ).


End file.
